Loneliness
by maniac's maniac
Summary: Prussia decided to take a vacation, completely isolated from everyone and anyone, when Hungary comes to visit Prussia wasn't off as good as he thought he was.


Loneliness

Today was Prussia's day to relax. After many months of running around fighting and stealing other people's land he earned a well deserved break. He didn't know how long he would be off, but he figured it should be for a while. He picked up his favorite beer and relaxed looking out onto the pretty landscape, not a person in sight. He chuckled to himself and declared, "I am the most awesome person in the world! No one can best me! After all I don't need anyone! I'm best alone!" he sat back and decided to enjoy the view from his empty house, completely isolated from anyone else.

After about an hour Prussia was lulled asleep. The beer bottle slipped from his hand and made a loud crash on the floor. Prussia jolted awake he looked at the ground where the bottle shattered, spilling beer all over the floor. "Awww shit! That stuff is expensive!" he exclaimed to himself. "Well I better get a rag before it stains, or I forget."

He wandered out of the room muttering to himself when he yelled out, "Hey! Does anyone know where a rag is?" He waited for a moment, but then he remembered that he was all alone. He sighed and muttered to himself, "Perhaps next time I'll bring along a servant.

He went into the kitchen and came back to the spill with a rag. He began to wipe it up when he cut his hand open. Prussia swore profoundly as blood gushed from his hand. "Some help would be nice!" he hollered out, but it was useless, for no one could hear him. He sighed knowing no one would answer as he tried to stop the flow of blood with the rag, covered in beer.

By the time he cleaned the mess and wrapped his wound with the dirty rag it was already getting dark. Prussia sighed as he lit the candles, wondering what to cook for dinner. He couldn't use his right hand, the hand he cut, because it hurt to grab or do anything with it, so cooking was rather difficult. When he finally was able to, being right handed, eating was awkward, but it didn't matter how awkward it was, no one would see it.

When he went to bed was when he realized just how secluded he was. It was dead silent in his room. If it wasn't for the sound of his own breathing he would have thought he was deaf. Though he wouldn't admit it, Prussia felt rather isolated.

He passed the next few days in a similar manner. His hand began to constantly throb, but he still didn't bother to change or clean the rag around his hand. Prussia for the most part just thought, about his life, about other people, the condition of the world, and whatever came to mind. He had gathered plenty of food previously, so he could relax like this, so he had no reason to go outside, and there were no neighbors for miles. Every time he thought that he might be lonely he just told himself that he was better off alone. Gradually, with no one to annoy, fight, or talk to, and no activities that he could think of, he became bored out of his skull. Prussia began to sleep a lot, and eat very little. He felt miserable. He didn't even bother to write in his diary, after all why did he need to, it wasn't like anything interesting happened, besides no one would read it anyway.

One day he heard the sound of hooves approaching the house, but he completely ignored it. It was only when he heard someone knock on the door did he move. He opened the door and was surprised to see that someone was actually there, not just a hallucination. He was even more shocked when he realized who it was. "Hello sir? Could you bring me Prussia?" the woman at the door asked.

"What?" Prussia asked slightly dazed that it was actually that woman standing before him, at his house.

"Could you bring me Prussia? You know, Gilbert Weillshmidt?" the woman asked again.

"Hungary? What are you doing here?" Prussia still felt bewildered that Hungary came all that way to see him.

"Prussia?" Hungary wondered, remembering the voice, trying to look inside the house to see if anyone else was there. She stared closely at Prussia then burst out laughing. "What the hell happened to you!"

Prussia felt rather offended. "What's that supposed to mean? Can't I relax, just like anyone else and in peace?"

Hungary tried to contain herself without much success. "When was the last time you cut your hair, or shaved? How long has it been since you took a bath, or changed your clothes? Most of all your eyes turned red!" Hungary broke out into more laughter. "You should look at yourself in the mirror!"

Once Hungary contained herself and came in Prussia went to get a mirror. He found a clean and reflective metal plate and looked at himself in it. She was right, his eyes which were naturally blue had turned red, completely red. He looked like he hadn't slept in a week. His face was covered in a white, fuzzy beard, and his hair had grown out, and slightly looked like France's hair. He asked Hungary to hold the dish as he examined the rest of his body. He found that of all clothes he could have been wearing, he was wearing his usual uniform, and he was filthy. "So, how's your vacation been all the way out here?" Hungary asked smirking at the hobo-looking Prussia.

"Terrible, I couldn't think of anything to do, so I got bored out of my skull." Prussia replied in a hoarse voice.

"No kidding, this place is really out of the way isn't it? It took me hours on horseback to get here, but I suppose that's how you like it, isolated." Hungary reasoned.

"So, why are you here anyway? Is that aristocrat not enough for you, so you had to come all the way out here to bug me?" Prussia questioned.

Hungary chuckled. "Nope I just came to see how you were doing, after all it gets a bit quiet at home when you aren't there trying to cause chaos and mischief. Obviously it's a good thing I came!"

"Why? I was perfectly fine being alone." Prussia said defensively.

"You most certainly are not! Just look at you! You look terrible! We need to get you bathed, changed, trimmed, and shaved! Not only that but the house is a mess!" Hungary nagged.

"I'm fine!" Prussia yelled snatching back the dish with his right hand, immediately dropping it.

Hungary gasped, seeing Prussia's hand. "What happened to your hand?"

Prussia instantly tried to conceal his hand in his clothing. "It's nothing, I just got a cut." Prussia claimed.

"That rag was filthy and old! Surely it's infected!" Hungary yelled at the immature nation. "Show it to me."

Prussia shook his head like a child. "No! It's perfectly fine!"

Hungary sighed, then asked soothingly, "Will you please show it to me? You know that I only want to make sure you are alright. After all it can't be that bad, seeing that you are still here."

Hesitating Prussia showed Hungary his wound. Delicately she unwrapped the dirty rag and examined the injury underneath it. It was an unnatural shade of red, obviously infected. "What were you doing when you got this?" She asked tenderly, so she wouldn't startle Prussia.

"I was cleaning up a bottle of beer that fell on the floor and broke." Prussia blushed, embarrassed at the fact.

Hungary nodded. "We may have to bleed you." Hungary thought aloud.

Prussia backed away horrified clutching his hand. "Bleed it! What are you talking about you crazy woman!" Prussia knew what could happen if one bleeds a wound too much.

Hungary giggled and began to explain, "It's not like that, there may be small shards of glass stuck in the wound. If there are it could be keeping your hand from healing properly, keeping the wound open and subject to infection."

Prussia slowly nodded then admitted, "I guess your right. I'll go get a knife." Prussia left to get a knife.

Hungary looked around the house, it was nicely decorated, but awfully messy. Diaries and beer bottles were scattered all over the floor, but formed a neat path to walk through the mess. Scattered here and there were articles of clothing, and the occasional weapon, along with several other trinkets strewn across the nicely decorated Prussian blue carpet. The white wallpaper decorated with many small purple flowers had long slashes cut through them revealing the wood underneath, and others places looked subject to some kind of water damage, and she wondered what Prussia was doing in here. The shelves lined along the walls held many volumes on Prussia's infamous diary collection, which many volumes were missing, and Hungary figured were scattered on the floor. There were also trophies, weapons, and other items won or found on the battle field placed carefully, but knocked over on the shelves. Hungary figured that would be what she had to get Prussia to do, after he bathes and shaves, to clean the house. She looked out the window and gazed at the amazing view. It was lush and green, as rivers gently flowed over the hills, matching the perfectly clear blue sky, but when she thought about it, the view looked rather empty and living here must get lonely.

Prussia finally came back with a knife and gave it to Hungary asking himself, "Should I really trust her with a knife? After all I love to mess with her husband, and she's beaten the shit out of me before with a frying pan..."

Hungary smiled and replied, "Well after I clean your wound we can take a bath in the river outside, tougher." she added gesturing to the river seen through the window.

"Yes!" Prussia immediately exclaimed at the idea.

Hungary smiled. "Good, now calm down and stay still." Carefully Hungary inserted the blade of the knife into Prussia's hand, causing him to wince slightly. "So, Prussia what have you been doing here on your vacation?"

Prussia shrugged, as the blood slowly ran out of his hand clearing away the glass. "I don't really remember it all. I slept, a lot, I ate, I thought about stuff, did other generic stuff."

"Well that's a first for you isn't it? You, thinking, for once in your life." Hungary joked.

Prussia laughed gruffly. "If you weren't holding a knife I might have told you the nature of things I was thinking about, or I would have hit you for that remark."

"Oh really?" asked Hungary stabbing the knife deep into Prussia's hand forcing him to grimace. "Well it looks like the wound isn't that bad. The rag was slightly stained, what was on it?"

"Beer... Exceptionally alcoholic and expensive beer." Prussia responded slightly embarrassed by the fact.

"Beer? Don't tell me that you just took the rag that you were cleaning with and wrapped your hand in it." Hungary shook her head slightly disappointed at Prussia's laziness.

Prussia slowly nodded. "That's exactly what I did." he admitted.

"I guess you aren't the brightest." Hungary sighed, now wrapping Prussia's hand with clean bandages. "Well you're lucky that rag didn't just cut your hand more open."

"I guess... Thank you." He said hesitating slightly.

"For what?" Hungary asked slightly confused that Prussia was actually using manners.

"... For being here, and wanting to help me." Prussia looked away blushing.

"Well, just be careful with that hand from now on. Now, let's get you washed and trimmed." Hungary grabbed Prussia's hand and dragged him to the door.

Prussia opened the door with his left hand and let Hungary go outside before him. As he stepped outside the sunlight hurt his eyes. He squinted at Hungary who was beckoning him towards the river. "Prussia, you need to get out more, you look too pale." She teased seeing Prussia narrowing his eyes at the sun. As they approached the river Prussia realized that it was flowing swiftly and clear as the sun glinted off the water, slightly blinding him. "Aren't you going to get in?" Hungary asked him from behind once they came to the bank of the river.

"Shouldn't you get in first?" Prussia wanted to know. As Prussia was turning to Hungary two hands shoved against his back causing him to fall into the river. It was bitterly cold, even though the day was pleasantly warm. Hungary grabbed Prussia's hat before it floated away and smiled pleasantly at Prussia floundering in the water trying to stay afloat in his clothes. "What was that for!" Prussia exclaimed, struggling to take his clothes off.

"Well, I should wash your clothes before you try anything when we're in the nude." Hungary reasoned gathering Prussia's filthy and discarded clothes. "While you're at it you should try to shave." She tossed Prussia a knife.

Prussia hesitantly handed Hungary his undergarments. He shivered as the freezing water flowed over his naked body, but once his body got used to it, it felt good to clean that grime off himself. He chuckled to himself then joked "You know, there's probably some poor village that drinks from this river." He dipped his head beneath the water so he could clean his hair.

When he came back up Hungary told Prussia, "You're probably right, so if you dare to piss in the water I'm going to kill you. Also, seriously? You wear a loincloth?"

Prussia shivered thinking about how she would kill him, then laughed. "Of course I wear a loincloth! What other kind of drawers would I wear?" He replied deviously as he began to shave his face, resulting in many cuts. Then he heard Hungary slip into the water with Prussia. "W-what are you doing!" Prussia exclaimed, shocked at the naked woman in the water.

"Well isn't this what you wanted?" She smiled innocently, but Prussia could see something evil in those eyes.

"I didn't expect you to actually get into the water!" Prussia tried to thrash away from Hungary without looking at her.

Hungary hugged Prussia from behind him where he couldn't see her. Prussia could feel her soft breasts against his back. "Now stay still." she whispered in his ear seductively.

Prussia froze rigidly where he was standing and closed his eyes anticipating what would happen next, then he heard a distinct _snip_ sound. He opened his eyes and Hungary was cutting his hair. "Was that all you wanted to do? Was to cut my hair?"

Hungary smiled sweetly and nodded. "Of course what did you expect, you immature pervert?"

"You're cruel! You lead me on like that! All you wanted to do was get close to me so you could cut my hair!" Prussia exclaimed, a bit disappointed.

Hungary laughed, "Awww come on Prussia, we're friends aren't we? You do remember that I am married. I would never cheat on Austria, especially with you."

Prussia sighed. "Yeah I remember. How could I forget that I lost you to that aristocrat." He added bitterly.

Hungary laughed. "Well you hair is done, you look almost exactly like your old self again, just work on that beard of yours."

Prussia turned to Hungary. "Will you do it? Please." He gave her the knife and continued, "I don't think I'm very good at it."

Hungary smiled tenderly as she shaved off his facial hair. "Well that's about it. You look like yourself again, and frankly I'm impressed." She said as she shaved off the last of Prussia's whiskers.

"Impressed with what?" He asked ignorantly.

"How big yours is." She explained pointing into the water at him and his.

"What!" He felt obliged to cover his vital areas.

She giggled. "Well it's not as big as Austria's, but still I am impressed, for your kind of ego."

Prussia blushed and turned away. "Well let's get dressed, I could make you something once we're inside."

Hungary nodded and came on shore. They dried off and put on some clean clothes. They walked back to the house where Hungary started to nag Prussia on how dirty it was it was. Tougher they began to pick up the litter covered floor. "You know you should learn to pick up after yourself." Hungary commented when Prussia just started shoving his diaries into a bookcase, carelessly.

"They're my diaries, I can do whatever I want with them" Prussia remarked, shoving even more diaries onto the already packed shelf.

"You could at least pick up the beer bottles, in some areas you can't even see the floor! And what is on the ceiling?"

Prussia shrugged. "What would you care in I leave bottles everywhere?" He looked hard up at the ceiling. "Urine maybe? Beer? Perhaps just some old paint."

"Urine?" Hungary asked not really wanting to know.

"Yeah I got really bored, and I don't really remember what I was doing for about the past... week, so I don't have any idea what is up there." Prussia lazily looked up there.

"Well could you at least explain the gashes in the walls?" She questioned touching one of the large cuts in the wall.

Prussia absentmindedly gazed at the walls and responded, "Sword practice maybe? That would explain the weapons on the floor."

Hungary shook her head. "You need to take better care of yourself, after all I won't be here forever to clean up after you."

Prussia turned towards Hungary. "Why not?"

Hungary giggled lightly. "I'm married, I can't stay here with you forever, I have to stay loyal to Austria."

Prussia looked away, slightly embarrassed. "Oh that damed aristocrat, what's so great about him anyway?"

"Prussia, Austria is a perfectly pleasant person once you get to know him. Just because you don't like him doesn't mean that he's a terrible individual." Hungary scowled at Prussia.

"But..."

"But, what? I have already told you I can't stay here." Hungary turned to face Prussia, he was standing incredibly close to her. Hungary noticed how much taller Prussia was than her.

Prussia gripped Hungary's hands and declared, "You don't understand I... I love you!"

Hungary shook her head. "No you don't. Please don't say that, it's probably just..." Hungary was saying, but Prussia interrupted.

"It's true! I've loved you for a long time, but that aristocrat keeps getting in the way!" Prussia exclaimed.

Hungary shushed him. "I'm sorry Prussia, but I just can't. I'm married, and if you feel this way towards me it'll just complicate everything. So, please don't say that."

"But, it's true" Prussia persisted. "I... I get so lonely without you. Without anyone... I'm so alone..." his voice trailed off, and he looked distant.

"Prussia... Is this true, you feel alone?" Hungary asked sympathetically. Slowly Prussia nodded. "So, you claiming that you are fine by yourself was just a facade?" Prussia nodded again. "You silly boy." Hungary said embracing Prussia in her arms. "If you don't like to be alone you could just say so."

Prussia looked at Hungary. "So, will you stay?"

Hungary let go of Prussia and shook her head. "I can't Austria will be expecting me home." Prussia bit his lip, in disappointment. "But, I can't see why I can't visit tomorrow."

Prussia looked up at Hungary hopefully. "Really?" Hungary nodded beaming at him. Prussia felt so happy he could just jump up and start dancing, but he decided to compose himself in front of his dear friend. "Well madame, the hour is getting late, may I lead the way to your glorious chariot?" Prussia asked pretending to be polite.

"Yes you may my good sir. Now after you." Hungary said copying the same act.

Prussia practically skipped to the door and let Hungary outside. "Well I will see you tomorrow, my lady." Prussia remarked kissing Hungary's hand.

Hungary laughed. "Prussia, flattery won't get you anywhere, you know."

Prussia shrugged and grinned at Hungary. "Well it was worth a shot wasn't it, now off with you."

Hungary giggled as she made her way to her horse. Prussia watched her as she rode down the path to town until he could not see her anymore. Once she was gone Prussia laughed in triumph. He could have not hoped for things to go any better. He looked out the window and smiled at the view, it was lush and green, as the sun glittered brightly onto the ground. He sighed thinking on how empty it seemed without anyone else to share it with him, but, he thought to himself, that at least for a time he could share it with a woman he loved, and though she did not belong to him, perhaps one day someone would.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**Author's notes: Yay HungaryXPrussia! Lately I've been toying with Prussia in my head. I've been thinking of Prussia as a barbarian except when it comes to Hungary, in that case he acts more polite compared to everyone else. It can actually be a rather funny concept. I've also been toying with the idea that Prussia is an uke, especially when it comes to Hungary, that's a rather funny concept as well. When it comes down to it I like HungaryXPrussia but unfortunately I don't think it'll work out, Hungary loves Austria too much, but it's still among my favorites among parings involving Prussia (I also like Prussia being with Russia, Germany, any of the Baltics (especially Lithuania), England, and anyone else if you give me a good reason to like it!)**

**Please read and review. Even if you don't like my stuff! Or the pairing! I'll try to take it in good humor. If you don't like the pairing just tell me your favorite pairing and why! I might even write something about it.**


End file.
